Affairs of Eraklyon
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: The Winx have settled into their lives, but for the Eraklyonese king something is missing. The pressures of leading a country are getting to him so he wants companionship from the fairy that's always helped him in the background. Sky asks her to become his concubine. Flora isn't sure how to answer, but with two realms and friendship in the balance it can't be a simple yes or no.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Belated Birthday to Akela Victoire. I tried to have this done earlier, but I had classes! I hope your day was amazing and you like what you read. -Midnights-AM-Child**_

**Affairs of Eraklyon**

Chapter One: A Royal Proposal

Flora woke up to the smell of fresh bloomed flowers. Although her home had no floral plants inside, the tree itself was washed in an array of light pinks and white. Flora breathed in and sighed with contentment. She eased out of bed and opened her window to let in the sunlight. She stretched and watched the outdoors until she was ready to start her day.

She was just one of many guardian fairies on Linphea. If it wasn't for her second job there would be no way Flora could make ends meet; but, her lifestyle suited her. She rarely indulged in frivolities. All her free money was spent paying off her student loans. She hadn't done much after graduating from Alfea compared to the other Winx. She was happy for her friends. She always loved to hear their stories. Just recently, she had purchased a magazine featuring Stella's designs. King Radius remarried and had another child. That freed Stella from the burden of being his only heir and she could fulfill her dream. Aisha wasn't so lucky. She had become so busy that she and Flora could only communicate with letters! Aisha wasn't the only Winx who sent Flora mail. Musa was always sending Flora postcards from the places she toured. Everything was very fast-paced and exciting for the music fairy now. Things were also exciting for Bloom and Sky; they just had their first child. Tecna was expecting too.

The sound of trumpets snapped Flora out of her thoughts. She was still wearing her night gown, but it was long enough for her not to be embarrassed when she opened her door. After the instrumental ended, a man in uniform stepped forward holding parchment. "Flora of Linphea, his majesty, Schuyler The First of Eraklyon has formally requested an audience with you. We are here to inform and transport you safely to the palace."

A sleek ship landed in front of her home. It was bright gold and made no noise as it hovered in the air. On the door was the emblem of Eraklyon. Flora started to feel out of place. If she was being summoned instead of a personal call it must have been something pertaining to Eraklyon's affairs. Perhaps an important gala or maybe another baby. Flora assisted with the delivery of their firstborn. Even that required formal wear! Flora blushed and looked at her attire. She definitely felt silly for answering in pajamas. "Um, may I have a moment to prepare for the trip?"

"Certainly. Will you need help with your luggage?"

"Luggage?" Flora repeated in confusion. Why would she need to carry bags? "No, no thank you."

The messenger nodded and waited stoically for Flora's return. She went inside and opened her closet and drawers. After a couple of minutes she put on a long tan skirt, a pink top and white sandals. It wasn't extravagant, but one of the more business appropriate outfits she owned. She only took her phone and went with the messenger. A footman helped her inside. Flora sat comfortably in the spacious carrier. She was offered drinks, snacks and entertainment. Flora respectful declined all of it and continued to sit in quiet. She wondered what was going on. She was very excited. She missed her friends and couldn't wait to reunite. This summoning would also allow her to see baby Elliott.

When the craft landed, Flora was escorted to a conference room. She sat patiently and contemplated the reasons she was summoned. She was genuinely perplexed, but tried not to let it get to her. The more she waited, the more scenarios wracked her mind. She started to play with her skirt. She was still doing so when the door opened. Sky entered, silently. He didn't want to startle her with a sudden intrusion and was glad he chose to do so. He hadn't seen her in a while and it took a few seconds to take her in. She hadn't changed from their days in college; it was very refreshing.

"Flora."

She looked up and gave him a small smile; her eyes were dancing in excitement. "Sky...! I-I mean King Schuyler, it's so good to see you again."

"No need for any titles, Flora, not ever." Sky walked to her and hugged her. He couldn't help, but blush. She smelled of honeysuckles. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I'm almost done paying my loans from Alfea."

Sky chuckled. "Well that's good."

"How have you been?"

"Things have been... stressful, but I'm doing my best to lead Eraklyon wisely. I really miss being able to talk to you. It's actually the reason I had you summoned."

Flora's eyes widened. Advice? Sure, she helped him with his issues with Bloom, but did that really qualify her to help him with his issues with his realm. She looked at Sky. His once perfect blonde hair was lightening; he was beginning to grey. His eyes were tired and sad. She could practically feel his anxiety and sorrow. There was no way she could walk away from Sky while he was in need. "I'll help you however I can," Flora held his hand and promised.

Sky held her hand and looked into her eyes. "Flora, would you consider moving to Eraklyon? I know you have a life in Linphea and I wouldn't want to make you unhappy."

"...I'll have to talk with Princess Krystal. My work on Linphea isn't very significant, but I can't abandon it."

Sky nodded. "I spoke with your king and queen months ago about propositioning you. I will pay off your loans and give your planet and family a large boon, but it's only if you want this. ...I'm asking you to become my concubine." Flora instinctively pulled her hands back. She almost jumped back as well. "You don't have to answer now, Flora." She still couldn't speak. "I'd never make you do anything you don't want to do. I understand that this is sudden; you've probably never even considered me in such a way. I apologize."

"..."

"You'd become a lady of high status. You'd attend galas, functions, and wherever else I needed you. You could do so much good here and you'd never want for anything. Your family, they'd never want for anything either. All I ask is for your companionship. I'm quite fond of you, Flora."

"What about Bloom?"

Sky looked genuinely perplexed. "What about her? Bloom is my wife."

"Don't you love her?" Flora sat and waited for his answer.

"Yes, I love Bloom. The moment I saw her I knew she would give me strong heirs and she has."

"Sky-"

Flora was interrupted by Brandon abrupt entrance. He looked at Flora with a quick smile before becoming serious. He whispered something in Sky's ear which made the blonde king frown. "Alright. Will you take Flora to her quarters?"

"Of course, my king."

"Brandon, not you too." Sky sighed and looked at Flora. She squirmed under his gaze. "Take all the time you need to think about it." He gave her a reassuring smile and left.

There was an awkward silence until Brandon offered his arm to Flora. She swallowed before taking it. Brandon laughed at how shaken she was. "I told Sky it would have been better to ask you formally, but he wanted to do it himself."

"You know?"

Brandon nodded. "Yep. I didn't think you'd be this shaken though. I'm never going to let you live it down." Flora blushed and looked away. The palace was massive. She kept walking by portraits and large windows. She wanted to stop to look at each new thing. She never had the chance in her other visits. Plus, she wanted her mind somewhere other than Sky's proposal. "I think you'll like it here. It's quite an adjustment. My mother told me she felt the same way when she was in your shoes."

Flora looked at him with wide eyes. "Your mother was a concubine?"

"Yep."

She frowned and thought about what he just revealed. "Then that would make you, are you and Sky?"

"Yes, Sky and I are brothers. I gave up my title when I was young because I hated everything that came along with it. All the classes, and events, diplomacy, all the crap you get for your decisions... Even though it caused a rift between my father, the late, great Erendor, I have no regrets. Do you remember the Diaspro thing?" Flora nodded. "The reason it was so easy for us to assume each other's identities was because people were used to seeing us together. People knew one of us gave up the title, but I guess they weren't sure which one. I can't believe that charade lasted that long! It was the least I could do. I left the entire realm on his shoulders, you know."

"But you haven't left his side." Flora reminded him.

"Yeah. Sometimes I think Sky wanted me to marry Diaspro for him. The idea of marrying her grossed him out. They're technically cousins, through his mom. That's exactly why I'm glad I renounced my title; blue blood is thin and asks for too much sacrifice. If you agree to become his concubine, you might have to make sacrifices too... There are perks though, like your chambers. We're here, my lady."

Brandon opened her doors; she was beyond amazed. She was instantly enchanted by the sound of a waterfall; it was to her left. Her floors were made of polished stones; they seemed to capture the light of the sunset. It was large like the rest of the palace, but somehow her pink furniture didn't seem out of place. She looked up, but noticed there was no ceiling. She was also missing a wall; it led to a garden. She looked to Brandon. "It's gorgeous; thank you."

"No problem. Oh, if you get too chilly, this button makes the room, a room," he laughed.

Flora pushed it and watched in amazement when her ceiling and wall materialized. "Oh."

"Cool huh?"

Flora laughed. "Yes, it's very cool."

* * *

Bloom ignored the pleas of her assistant and ran to where she heard Flora was. She was so overjoyed! She hadn't seen Flora in a while and couldn't wait to catch her up on everything that had been going on. She regretted not bringing Elliott with her, but she figured they could see him later. She wondered why Flora was there, but figured Sky had her there to surprise her. She found out Flora was staying because of a gossiping chambermaid complaining about the dirt the nature fairy accumulated in her clothes.

"My queen, I'm begging you to please start the briefing."

"I do briefings everyday. It's probably just the same information and can wait. Tell them to start without me! I haven't seen Flora in so long," Bloom complained. She didn't know why her assistant was so set on keeping her from Flora. Bloom knew that the information they desperately wanted her to read and listen to was probably the same from eight hours ago. She was much more responsible with her duties while pregnant with Elliott. A few hours with Flora wouldn't hurt. She knocked on the door and waited anxiously. She was so excited; she wanted to run inside. Flora eventually answered. Her eyes went from surprise to apprehension. Bloom noticed, but didn't ask. She gave Flora a warm hug. "Oh Flora, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bloom."

Bloom took her hand. "Is everything alright? You seem out of it."

"Nothing! I'm fine really." Flora's heart began to race.

"Well, alright. I have so much to tell you."

Bloom's assistant interrupted her before she could start. "I'm begging your pardon my queen, but please, the briefing."

Bloom sighed. "I have so much to tell you after these briefings. Go see Elliott. I'll meet you in the nursery later." Bloom followed her assistant into a room where Brandon, Sky and other officials stood waiting. To her surprise, Princess Krystal was there. They had started without her; she was interrupting. She sat and tried to ignore the looks she received. They continued. Nothing in particular sparked her interest. As usual it was disputes on territories, rebels either gaining or losing traction, an upcoming function, but her interest perked when she heard 'Linphea accepts your arrangement with Flora'. "Arrangement?"

Krystal nodded, unaware that Bloom didn't know about Flora. "Yes, if Flora agrees, she has full Linphean support to become King Schuyler's concubine. Along with it should come a stronger alliance."

"You want Flora as what?!"

Sky tried to calm his wife down. "Bloom please-"

"No!"

"It's not up to you. This is between Flora and I."

Bloom's face was twisted with hurt. "But Sky why do you feel the need for a whore?"

Everyone's face fell. Krystal turned her nose and stood. She had all she could take from the Winx. She was never properly thanked for helping King Sky in their college days; they practically blamed her when Helia didn't claim Flora as his girlfriend. Now, her subject was dismissed as a whore to her face! "Well, I will take my leave. I think it's fair to say all Linphean ties will end when Flora returns home."

"Princess Krystal, please stay."

"I'm afraid I have to refuse. Good day, King Schuyler, all."

After she left, Sky frowned at Bloom. "I realize you're upset, but there's a time and a place for those things."

"Was I supposed to smile?!" Bloom stood herself. She couldn't believe him. "Why Flora? She's my friend!"

"Flora helps me work through problems. She calms me, gives me reassurance, I think she can do good here on Eraklyon."

"What about me, Sky?"

Flora asked the same thing. "Bloom, this has absolutely nothing to do with you. I love you dearly, but Flora has to stay."

Her assistant filled in for the Eraklyonese king. "If Flora returns, our alliance with Linphea will crumble."

"Perfect." Bloom left the room and ran to the nursery. She just wanted to take her son and go to Mike and Vanessa's. She needed time to clear her head and breathe. When she got there, she saw Flora there. She was holding Elliott in her arms and soothing him. Bloom walked up to her and took her baby from the tan fairy. She rocked her fussy baby and looked away from her friend. "You already have my husband; I'm not going to let you take my son!"

"Bloom," the fire fairy ignored her. It hurt Flora deeply. Slow tears rolled down her face. "I'm not- I-I wasn't going to accept! I'm not going to accept. Bloom...!" The redhead queen stormed from her. "I don't want to lose you."

Bloom stopped and turned to Flora with her own eyes full of tears. "And I don't want to lose Sky."

**Later...**

Flora spent the rest of the night in her room with her thoughts. So much happened. They explained what happened with Bloom and Krystal to her. If she left, then the alliance between Linphea and Eraklyon would fall. She couldn't just walk away with so much at stake. Eraklyon needed Linphea. They needed its army and medicinal herbs. Without such a strong ally, war could spring again. She didn't want innocent blood spilled because she was scared. Even though she hated what it would do to her friendship with Bloom, she accepted Sky's offer. Bloom immediately left for Earth. Flora didn't just accept for global peace, she also did it for Miele. She wanted Miele to have a great life and the possibility to do whatever she wanted. She didn't want her to have the mediocre life she once had. Maybe on a deeper level, she didn't want it either. She never thought of anything more, but now it was given to her.

After a brief knock. Sky entered her room. Flora pulled her pale red dress closer to her. She now felt self conscience around him. The two of them alone together made her nervous. Sky noticed and frowned. This wasn't what he wanted. "You don't have to do this. Bloom can apologize to Krystal. There are other ways. ...I never wanted to make you, anyone unhappy." Flora looked at the ground. "Just know, you are welcome to leave at anytime. This isn't your prison. I'm upset it happened this way, but part of me is very happy that you're here."

"I'm scared," she finally said.

"Me too," he admitted.

They looked at each other and prepared for what was to come next.

**(A/N) Man, I really wanted to be the first Sky/Flora. Serves me right for dragging my feet. Review to tell me what you think.**

**A concubine is not a whore. ****It's basically like a marriage except it's done between people of different statuses. Unlike wives it's voluntary. You shouldn't be too surprised that Krystal, Sky and Brandon don't view concubinage as out of the norm. They had arranged marriages. Royalty also has a habit of inbreeding that's why I said Sky was Diaspro's cousin. I think she slightly resembles Semira and it's easy to pull off because they're both blondes. I also think Sky and Brandon look a like so I made them brothers. I wear glasses so I could be wrong. REVIEW!  
**

_**Next Chapter: Flora realizes her title demands more the its "physical aspects".**_


	2. Chapter 2

**FloraHeliaFan: Thanks for reviewing. Your reaction gave me giggles.**

**Guest: Thanks, I'll do my best.**

**Iana: Good question. I didn't think about them.**

Chapter Two: Belladonna of Eraklyon

Eraklyon was beautiful. The night was filled with constellations and planets; she even saw a couple of shooting stars. Bloom once told her the people of Earth made wishes on them. She closed her eyes and wished for guidance. The night was silent minus the wind and her personal waterfall. Still nights unnerved her. They felt unnatural, as if all the life was sucked away. Perhaps she could see it as peaceful one day. She got into her bed and relaxed. She slept without her ceiling and walls to get used to her new atmosphere.

Everything seemed to come with the sun on this planet. The light and warmth woke Flora from her sleep. Simultaneously, she could hear a growing chatter among the fauna. A couple of flowers around her bed opened as well. They oddly smelled of cinnamon. She touched their white pedals and inhaled their unusual scent. She instantly loved Eraklyon's mornings. She got out of bed and left her bedroom. She wished she asked Sky or Brandon for a tour. Her chamber was large. She walked into a large study; the walls were made of shelves and were completely stocked with books. Apparently, she had a library. She looked at the books. They weren't for leisure. These books ranged from history to botany. She frowned and continued to look for her bathroom.

"Lady Flora?" She turned around to see an plump, older woman. She had dull blue hair, but warm red eyes. She smiled at Flora. "I've been sent to wake you, but it seems like you're a morning person. That's very becoming, my lady."

Flora nodded. "Thank you. Eraklyon is beautiful in the morning." Flora thought about that and frowned. It sounded like an insult. Maybe she meant it that way; she wasn't fond of Eraklyon's nights. Her explanation was caught in her throat. "..."

"My name is Marmasette. I will bring breakfast to your sitting room in half an hour. If you require assistance getting ready, one of the staff will help you. You have lesson in a few hours."

"Lesson?"

"Yes, my lady. There is no one better than Belladonna of Eraklyon. She's every strict, but a true lady. So you must not be late." Flora wasn't sure what she would be learning. She looked at Marmasette for clues, but felt silly asking. She wished her lady's maid had given her more to go on. She was almost scared to ask. Maybe the lessons were sexual. After all, she was a concubine. She almost fainted at the thought. Marmasette frowned. "Oh my, I will fetch your breakfast immediately. Please sit."

"I'm fine, but can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

The woman agreed. "You have eight rooms, Lady Flora: your bedroom, your guest bedroom, your boudoir, an empty garden, your study, your sitting room, the guest bathroom, and of course the bathroom." She played with the edge of her nightgown. Marmasette gave her a small smile. "Be sure to dress for lesson."

Flora looked at her appearance and hurried to the bathroom. She didn't want to be in her night gown for something else important. They probably gossiped about that moment. She felt awkward, as if Marmasette knew a secret. The woman didn't seem to mind. There was no malice or falseness in Marmasette's eyes. Flora calmed her thoughts and got ready for the day.

* * *

When Flora finished eating breakfast, she changed into her clothes from yesterday. She hadn't brought anything else; she needed to make a trip to Linphea to pack her belongings. She could have things shipped, but she wanted to make the journey herself. She also wanted to see Miele. She knew it wouldn't be the last time they'd meet. She wasn't a prisoner; she even had more than enough room if Miele wanted to stay. She just wanted a proper goodbye, both to her family and homeland. From now on, visits to Linphea would be just that, visits. Just thinking about it made her miss her home in the trees. She was daydreaming about it as she walked to her study. She would be having lessons there.

Flora was early. She decided to look at the books again. She couldn't even pronounce some of the titles of the largest texts. "The History of Existentialism and Globalized Monarchies? Feminism in Patriarchal Societies? The Struggle Between Magical Beings and the Non-Magical, at least I can understand that one."

"You will understand them all," a sharp voice said. Flora turned around to see an older woman stand in front of the study. Her hair was silver and pulled back tightly. Her ponytail flowed softly down her back. She had copper eyes that seemed to shine against the warm orange color of her skin. She was dressed in black. Her dress appeared satin and grazed the ground without becoming dirty. This woman was beyond beautiful; her age only seemed to perfect her. It made her more exotic. Her prim and proper demeanor made her seem untouchable. "Those lessons will come."

Flora bowed. "I'm Flora."

Belladonna remained stoic. "You're a mess." She took a small black fan and used it to point at Flora. She lifted her clothes. "What exactly are you wearing? I do not wish to insult your culture, but this will not do. You smell; you reek of outdoors. Your hair isn't even combed. Have you bathed today?" Flora shook her head. She tried not to let tears fall. She was embarrassed and hurt. "I asked you a question. You must always speak up."

"N-no." She was ashamed. Belladonna made her feel filthy and stupid. She kept her head down to avoid looking and the orange woman.

"Calm yourself, sit, take out your notebook so we can begin class." Flora swallowed. She didn't have those things. Belladonna looked displeased. "What did you think you were signing up for?"

"I didn't know," Flora frowned. How was she to know; it wasn't as if she was warned.

Belladonna handed Flora a pen and notebook. "You are very beautiful Flora and I see that you have a sensitive soul. You were probably too naive. There is more to being a concubine than a pretty face, at least this is the way it is in Eraklyon. Do you know exactly what a concubine is?"

She wasn't quite sure. "I keep Sky company..."

Belladonna nodded, but expanded. "Yes. You are a woman chosen by the king for the sake of companionship and heirs. You are not a wife. A wife is simply for nobility and heirs. Being that wives are noble birth, they are usually arranged husbands. A concubine is almost never a noble woman; we are usually prisoners of war or of common birth. We are chosen. It was probably what King Schuyler was aiming to make Queen Bloom before he found out her power and nobility. Her nobility was probably the only reason the wedding between King Schuyler and Princess Diaspro did not come to be. Wives and concubines have nothing to do with each other."

Flora frowned. "But Sky should have told Bloom. He shouldn't have just-"

"This is an affair of the king; the queen has no say. Continuing... Concubines and wives are expected to bear children of the king. Their children are princes or princesses with the only distinction being their age. Prince Elliott is the heir to the throne. Your children will have a spot in line. They have potential to become kings and queens; you, however, have peaked in status. Wives are queens, concubines are ladies. Even in the event of Queen Bloom's death, you would not be Queen of Eraklyon. ...You should avoid Queen Bloom."

Flora looked up. "We're friends. Things are rough now, but she's still a good friend of mine."

"Queen Bloom has done well as queen. She bore the heir and is the keeper of the dragonflame. The marriage makes relations with Dominio and Earth better. As a whole, she'd good for the kingdom. However, on a personal level, I find Queen Bloom volatile. I fear she may strike you before attempting to understand you and your situation. She is jealous and could harm you should you conceive. Her love for the king is blinding and so much like fire. You will only be kindling. She has proven that with Princess Diaspro. Stick to customs and stay separate from the queen."

"..."

Belladonna continued. "In the past, wives and concubines were just trophies, something to be seen and not heard. Things are definitely more progressive, but the aesthetics remain. Not only must you be beautiful, you must not be a blemish to Eraklyon. You must know Eraklyon's history, culture and current events as well as Linphea's. You will serve as an ambassador of sorts. Publicly, you will be asked for your opinion. That will be rare, but you must know what you are talking about. Privately, King Schuyler will confide in you. You must be able to do more than listen and blink. Sex is nice, but there are whores for that sort of thing. You have to satisfy more than lust." Flora blushed; Belladonna kept her face neutral and asked, "Have you ever been touched by a man?" Flora thought about Helia and hid her face in embarrassment. How could Belladonna have such a straight face when talking about such things? She was too embarrassed to respond. Belladonna dismissed the question. "It doesn't matter about the past. You are now joined to King Schuyler. It doesn't matter if he is your first or not, but he will be your last. Anything else would be disgraceful. I doubt that will happen. You are not the type of woman to accept such a position if you weren't fond of him. Now that you've learned the basics of concubinage, I will teach you etiquette."

For hours Belladonna and Flora went over manners, balance, and behavior. Flora didn't know if she could remember everything. There was so much. There were even rules on the way she was supposed to sit! Marmasette brought them lunch. Belladonna taught Flora the proper way to eat. She hoped they would do this more. Belladonna made it seem like learning proper etiquette was important. She supposed it was; if everyone had behaved properly during the briefing with Princess Krystal, she wouldn't have had to be there.

Belladonna was critiquing Flora's grammar when there was a knock on the door. Belladonna ignored it until it opened. Brandon peaked in and looked from Flora to Belladonna. Belladonna gave him a sharp look. "Lady Belladonna, I am hear to escort Lady Flora to lunch."

Belladonna looked at him coldly. "I don't like liars."

Flora swallowed. It was true; she already had lunch. She figured Brandon was there to give her a small break from a grueling lecture. It appeared Belladonna wasn't having any of Brandon's nonsense. She was nervous for the brunette knight. To her surprise, Brandon picked Belladonna up and kisses her cheek. "You're right, I just missed my mommy."

Belladonna was Brandon's mother?! "Put me down," she commanded. "Brandon of Eraklyon, if I have to tell you again-!" He spun her around. Belladonna gasped in surprised and frowned at him. "You are incorrigible."

Brandon put her down and seemed to beam when she took his hands. "You should visit more often."

"I know, my son. Forgive me, it's hard sometimes. Too many memories, sometimes it's hard to bear... You look more like him everyday." Belladonna smiled somberly as she thought of the late King Erendor.

"You need glasses, mother," Brandon teased.

She pursed her lips and stared into his eyes. "Did you eat breakfast?"

Brandon sucked in his breath and backed towards the door. "I have to go."

"You can't run on antics alone, my son. You have a dangerous job, one that requires you to be your best at all times. Mentally and physically, how do you expect to be at your best if you don't eat?"

He kissed her cheek and headed out the door. "I remember that. See you later, mother, Flora."

She appeared to pout a little. She held her cheek and muttered, "Stubborn fool..." Belladonna turned to Flora, her face was neutral again, but her eyes were shining. "All the lessons in the world cannot prepare you for children... Now, back to your polishing."

Flora was with Belladonna for twelve hours. It would only commence again the next day. She was stuck with Belladonna's lessons, twelve hours a day until further notice! Once Flora learned etiquette, she would learn Eraklyonese history, then Eraklyonese law, Eraklyonese customs, Eraklyonese current events, sociology, political systems, philosophy, intergalactic customs, Linphean history, Linphean law, Linphean customs and Linphean current events. Her Linphean lessons would come from someone different. It was worse than college! She wished she would have applied herself more at Alfea. It would make everything she was going through easier.

Flora was overwhelmed. She ate dinner alone, took a bath and flew around the forest to relax her. After nightfall, she became sleepy. Flora flew back to her bed and changed into her pale red nightgown. A golden dress waited on Flora for the following day. Belladonna made sure she had proper attire. She wondered what Belladonna would say if she slept on the ground. Part of her wanted to; but, it was too cold. If she pulled her sheets off the bed it'd be more trouble for the chambermaids. She didn't think private rebellion was worth inconveniencing others. Flora looked up as another shooting star flashed across the Eraklyonese sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish. "I wish I could think straight."

After a brief knock Sky entered. Flora swallowed and watched as he walked inside and sat across from her. She looked away from him. "Hey."

"Hi."

Sky took her response positively. She wasn't very responsive the other day. He understood. She had too much of a shock. He wondered if she was adjusting well. "How were classes?"

"..." Flora didn't know how to respond. She had a whirlwind of emotions. Classes made her feel stupid, dirty, uncivilized and worthless. "They're fine," she lied.

Sky felt that she was lying. Belladonna was strict and curt; Flora was a free, but shy nature fairy. "Too much?"

Flora didn't bother lying. She nodded her head, but was reminded of what Belladonna preached about speaking up. "Yes. It's a lot. I-I think it's only going to get worse. There's so much I have to learn."

"I know," he said getting closer. "There's always something and if it's not done right, it's a catastrophe. So much on your hands and so many people depend on you..."

"It was only the first lesson, but I'm starting to understand your decision..." Flora swallowed. "But I do not forgive you yet."

Sky frowned. "You are very fair."

"..."

"What did you learn today?"

"Etiquette," she rambled about the things she learned from Belladonna. After a while she realized how long she'd been talking and frowned. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Rambling."

Sky smiled. "Don't be. I like hearing about your day."

Flora blushed. "It was boring."

"Not from you." Sky was closer to Flora now, he could tell she noticed by the way she trembled. He didn't like that. He wished she was more comfortable with him. He wished she was more comfortable with herself. "Flora?"

"Y-yes?"

"You don't have to be afraid. Everything can fall within the time that you're ready."

"..."

"You set the pace. You'll be the one to give the first kiss. You'll be the one to initiate our first."

"I'm not ready." She whispered. Sky nodded.

"That's fine. I'm still overjoyed that you're here." Sky smiled and got up. He looked her again and they locked eyes. "Goodnight, Flora."

**(A/N) In some cases concubines have become queens, but I chose not to make it so for Eraklyon. I hate writing "Queen Bloom." I like the name as a name, but Bloom isn't a noble name to me. Sky is soooo cheesy. Cheese works with naivety. I kind of modeled Belladonna to look like she came from Tameran, but I don't know much about DC so chose to keep it vague. It would explain Brandon's green sword and natural tan. :)  
**

_**Next Chapter: Flora writes Aisha a letter.  
**_


End file.
